


10 décembre

by MaeLovesStories



Series: 31 jours de décembre [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Prompt 10 : "Je te déteste" "C'est pas vrai."
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Zoro/Sanji
Series: 31 jours de décembre [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550686
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	10 décembre

**10 décembre**

— Alleeez !

— Non.

— S'te plaît !

— Non. Et tu peux me faire tes yeux de chien battu la réponse sera toujours non.

— Juste un indice alors.

— Non.

— Tu m'aimes ?

— Tu sais bien que oui.

— Alors dis-le moi.

— Non.

— Si tu me le dis tu auras une récompense.

— Tu m'auras pas comme ça.

— Tu pourras me faire ce que tu veux ce soir.

— Comme toujours.

— Pas de sexe pendant une semaine !

— Tu ne tiendras jamais.

— Je te déteste !

— C'est pas vrai.

— Bien sûr que c'est pas vrai. Je t'aime. Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais plus que tout ?

— Plus d'une fois oui. Mais c'est pas comme ça que tu me feras dire ce que je t'ai acheté comme cadeau de Noël.

— T'es pas drôle.

— Je sais. Mais tu m'aimes quand même.

— Oui.


End file.
